The Logical Song
"The Logical Song" is a hit single on Supertramp's 1979 album Breakfast in America, sung by band member Roger Hodgson. The song was a hit on its original release, reaching number 7 in the United Kingdom and number 6 in the United States.[2][3][4] The song also spent two weeks at number 1 on the Canadian RPM Singles Chart and was certified Platinum in Canada.[1][5] It stayed for three months on the Billboard Hot 100 in the summer of 1979.[2] "The Logical Song" is Supertramp's biggest chart hit in both the United States and their native United Kingdom and it is among their most widely recognised radio hits.[2] It won the 1979 Ivor Novello Award for "Best Song Musically and Lyrically".[6] Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Logical_Song# hide *1 Composition and lyrics *2 Critical reception *3 Personnel *4 Charts and certifications **4.1 Peak positions **4.2 Sales and certifications *5 Scooter version **5.1 Charts **5.2 Certifications *6 Legacy and other versions *7 References *8 External links Composition and lyricshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Logical_Song&action=edit&section=1 edit "The Logical Song" was mostly penned by Roger Hodgson; Rick Davies wrote the vocal harmony on the second chorus.[7] The song makes use of keyboards,castanets, and an instrumental section.[2] Among the contemporary sound effects in this song are the 'tackled' sound from a Mattel electronic football game[7]and the Trouble "Pop-o-matic" bubble – both popular at the time this song was released. The lyrics are a condemnation of an education system not focused on knowledge and sensitivity.[8] Critical receptionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Logical_Song&action=edit&section=2 edit Rolling Stone called the song a "small masterpiece" praising the "hot sax" and Hodgson's "wry humor".[8] The magazine also made comparisons between Hodgson and Ray Davies from The Kinks.[8] Personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Logical_Song&action=edit&section=3 edit *Roger Hodgson – lead and backing vocals, Wurlitzer electric piano, electric and 12-string acoustic guitars *Rick Davies – Elka and Oberheim synthesisers, Hammond organ, Hohner Clavinet with wah-wah, backing vocal *John Helliwell – alto saxophone, siren whistle, backing vocal, intro breathing *Bob Siebenberg – drums, castanets, timbales, cowbell *Dougie Thomson – bass Charts and certificationshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Logical_Song&action=edit&section=4 edit | style="width:604.375px;vertical-align:top;"| Sales and certificationshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Logical_Song&action=edit&section=6 edit |} Scooter versionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Logical_Song&action=edit&section=7 edit |} "Ramp! (The Logical Song)", or just "The Logical Song" in certain territories, is a 2001 single by the German techno band Scooter, featured on their secondsingles compilation album Push the Beat for this Jam (The Singles 98-02). This version heavily samples Supertramp's recording, and makes lyrical references to British stadium house band The KLF. The single reached number 1 in several European countries, including Norway and Ireland, as well as number 1 in Australia in 2002. It reached number 2 in the United Kingdom, their highest ever charting single beating the number 18 peak of "Back in the U.K." in 1996; it has been certified gold by the BPI, selling over 400,000 copies and was the 15th best-selling single of 2002.[26] The Scooter version became an anthem in Glasgow's teaboy culture throughout the 2000s.[27] Chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Logical_Song&action=edit&section=8 edit Certificationshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Logical_Song&action=edit&section=9 edit Legacy and other versionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Logical_Song&action=edit&section=10 edit "The Logical Song" has been covered by Brad Mehldau and At Vance. The Hee Bee Gee Bees made a parody of this song for "The Scatological Song" and The Barron Knights made a parody entitled "The Topical Song". There was also a second remake by the German "Hands Up" band Rave Allstars in 2007. It has also appeared in TV shows such as The Simpsons ("I Married Marge"), History Rocks and the closing scene of The United States of Tara's series finale, as well as in the soundtrack of the film Magnolia. The song was covered in 2013 with a change to the primary drum rhythm by synthpunk band Mindless Self Indulgence. Category:1979 singles